Lo que haga falta
by Albagarnie
Summary: Cuando la vida de su hermano está en peligro por el veneno de morgul, Fili hará lo que sea por salvarle. Aunque eso implique ir en una carrera contrarreloj de ida y vuelta al Bosque Negro, en busca de la ayuda de un elfo. -Versión alternativa de esta parte de La desolación de Smaug-
1. Capítulo 1

**Mientras continúo con mi longfic, publico también una nueva historia (que también es una versión alternativa de una parte de La desolación de Smaug)**

**Este es un fic que lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, pero que hasta ahora no me había decidido a escribir. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero conforme lo escribía vi que me salía más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí publicarlo en dos capítulos (aunque me costó encontrar una parte en la que cortar)**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado a su lado, incapaz de retirar una protectora mano de su cabeza. Aunque solo fuera durante unos instantes, sus gritos de dolor habían cesado, quedándose en una relajada respiración. Su hermano dormía, vencido por el agotamiento; si aquello debía tranquilizarle no lo había hecho, nada lo haría mientras el temor por lo que le pudiera estar pasando siguiera ahí.<p>

-Fili –Oin lo llamó desde la cocina, a tan solo unos metros de la cama en la que dormía Kili. Su voz sonó sombría y apenada, lo que solo hizo que aumentar la presión en el pecho que el enano sentía.

Tras una mirada a su hermano, que continuaba tranquilo y dormido en la cama, fue hacia donde le habían llamado. Después de examinar la herida de Kili y dejarle descansar, Oin había ido ahí a hablar con Bardo sobre las hierbas que tenía. Momentos antes había mandado a Bofur a buscar unas.

El médico estaba de pie en la cocina, sin hacer nada. Fili habría esperado que estuviera hirviendo alguno de sus remedios, pero no. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo miró con seriedad y pena, sintió encogerse su corazón.

-Fili, tengo que hablar contigo.

Comprendió que a aquellas palabras solo las podía seguir una trágica noticia.

Su boca se abrió mientras Oin giraba la cabeza hacia Kili, queriendo pedir una explicación, soltar miles de súplicas, pero un suspiro del enano y sus seguidas palabras hablaron primero.

-He examinado su herida, y me temo que esto es mucho peor de lo que nos pensábamos. Aquella debió ser una flecha de morgul. Lamento no haber podido ver antes los síntomas, pero igualmente, ese veneno… ya hay poco que podamos hacer por él.

Los ojos de Fili se abrieron de par en par. Habría perdido el equilibrio de no apoyar una mano en la mesa. Su boca se entreabrió en silencio, con las palabras perdidas. Su tez comenzaba a rivalizar con la de su hermano.

Su mente se bloqueó. Incapaz de pensar con lógica, de procesar una reacción a esas palabras. Un torrente de absurdas preguntas salía de su boca como si buscara con desesperación un rayo de luz.

-¿Estás seguro? –fue la que mejor logró pronunciar.

Oin negó pesadamente con la cabeza, queriendo corta cualquier atisbo de esperanza que pudiera crear el joven.

-Es inconfundible esa herida negra. Fili...

Pero el enano ya se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos se humedecían sin fuerzas para retener las lágrimas. La tristeza y la impotencia se apoderaron de él por unos segundos, sin que viera nada más en el mundo que la desgracia. Varios instantes así, bajo la compasiva mirada de Oin, hasta que oyó unos pasos que entraban a la casa. Quizá necesitara un solo motivo para poder escapar tan solo un momento de aquella espiral de dolor, y encontró la oportunidad en Bofur entrando con las hierbas.

Se las tendió a Oin, quien que las agradeció sin una sonrisa. Se fue de la cocina tras echar un preocupado vistazo al joven enano que estaba derrotado en el suelo.

Puede que fuera el simple mal funcionamiento de su mente, la absoluta necesidad de una mínima esperanza, lo que el ver esa planta en las manos de Oin le diera fuerzas para hacer una pregunta. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que en realidad fuera simplemente algo para disminuir su dolor, algo que daba siempre a los terminales. No, para él, aquella planta dio la posibilidad de un remedio.

-¿No puedes hacer nada? –la súplica y desesperación en las palabras del muchacho hicieron a Oin soltar un suspiro. Y le hicieron comprender que tenía que confesar algo, que merecía la pena internar cualquier mínima esperanza.

-En realidad, hay algo…

Fili se puso en pie al instante. Del impacto de la pregunta apoyó una mano en la mesa y se levantó torpemente con ella haciendo temblar los vasos que había encima. Su respiración era muy entrecortada y apenas podía hablar del subidón por el impacto de la última respuesta que esperaba.

No llegó a hablar, pero sus ojos desesperadamente suplicantes por esa respuesta hicieron a Oin continuar.

-He escuchado sobre las maravillas de la medicina élfica, su capacidad de curar lo que sea, incluso el veneno de morgul. Un elfo podría sanarle, pero…

El enano se detuvo, cuando vio los ojos abiertos de Fili, con un nuevo brillo luciendo en ellos. Escuchó un gemido en sueños de su hermano, y giró la cabeza hacia él. Y vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado en el Bosque Negro, con los elfos. Lo que al principio le había parecido una insensatez y le había hecho gracia, el que su hermano decidiera coquetear con una elfa, había tomado un enorme giro, para convertirse en la mayor esperanza que ahora le quedaba.

-Fili, dudo que ellos nos ayuden, pero…

Recordó todo lo que sabía de ella. Desconocía su nombre, pero recordaba perfectamente su aspecto. Un verde atuendo femenino y de guerrera, un largo cabello del color del cobre cayendo por su espalda cual cascada, un rostro hermoso iluminado por dos ojos esmeraldas… Quizá, tratando de comprender por qué su hermano se había interesado por ella, se había fijado en que era bella.

Y si al principio para Kili no había sido más que un capricho, pronto ella había hecho que se convirtiera en algo más. Había estado escuchando su conversación en las mazmorras, pensando en cómo podría hacerle entrar en razón. Ahora jamás lo haría. Le había hablado sobre la promesa a su madre, y la elfa había sonado confiada y hasta amistosa. Y Kili… al asomarse una vez, había podido ver como la miraba. Supo perfectamente lo que significaba ese brillo en sus ojos.

Si aquella elfa tenía solo una décima parte de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, una mínima compasión por aquel enano que había tenido oportunidad de conocer…

Todo lo que su tío le había contado sobre los elfos desapareció de su memoria al instante. Todo lo que había oído sobre cuando el rey Thraundil les dio la espalda se cambió por la imagen de aquella elfa salvando ya dos veces a Kili.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano en la cama, sintiendo la misma sensación en el pecho que cuando había dejado a la compañía, proclamó su nuevo deber.

-Voy a ir.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Oin extrañado por su repentina motivación-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fili salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la cama junto a la ventana.

-Al Bosque Negro. A por un elfo que pueda salvarle.

Nada más llegar junto a su hermano y ver de nuevo su pobre estado, la adrenalina de la nueva esperanza que había surgido lo abandonó, y se sentó en la silla. Kili seguía durmiendo. Pasó los dedos y despegó el flequillo de su empapada frente. Escuchó los pasos de Oin yendo a su lado.

La pena había regresado al instante al joven, la presión en su pecho y la debilidad no lo abandonarían mientras tuviera esa imagen de su hermano. Pero aun así estaba preparado para hablar de eso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Fili? –le preguntó el enano. En esa pregunta resumía todos los hechos de que lo encarcelarían como volviera a poner un pie en el reino, de que era casi imposible que un elfo accediera a ayudarle. Pero también, el que le hubiera contado aquella posibilidad de salvarlo, resumía todo aquel plan que pensaba hacer.

-Tengo que hacerlo –a pesar de la desolación que lo invadía, consiguió hablar con decisión-. Si existe una sola posibilidad de salvarle, tengo que intentarla. Hasta el último momento. Mientras nos quede una mínima esperanza, he de luchar por ella.

Había una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Oin cuando dijo esas palabras. Siguieron unos instantes en silencio, Fili miraba el rostro de Kili en busca de unas fuerzas imposibles de encontrar. Pero al final una pregunta surgió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –en realidad con solo pensar un poco tendría claro como debería ser su plan, pero sentía que debía ser Oin quién se lo dijera. Él era más mayor, más sabio; él había sido quién le había dado esa última esperanza.

-Ve a buscar la ayuda de los elfos, Bofur te acompañará si hace falta…

-No –le cortó-. Si somos más, habrá más riesgo de que nos atrapen.

-Como quieras. Pero el caso, Fili, es que… yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerle hasta que vuelvas, pero… tienes que darte prisa.

El joven no respondió. Se quedó quieto, muy cerca del rostro de su hermano, sintiendo su cálido aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo un sollozo. Ese podía ser su último momento juntos. Un escalofrió lo recorrió al pensarlo. Y ni siquiera estaba despierto en la despedida… Si iba y no llegaba a tiempo, no podría pasar sus últimos momentos con él, pero si no iba…

Se levantó de la silla, para poder inclinarse sobre la cama, más cerca de él. Aquello podía ser un adiós. Colocó su frente contra la suya, sintiendo el agobiante calor que escapaba de ella, haciéndole soltar un lastimero sollozo. Pero ahí, puso una mano en su cabello, y le habló.

-Kili, voy a ir a buscarla –dijo en susurros, solo para él, aunque sabía que no podía oírle-. A ella, la elfa. La voy a traer aquí, y te curará. Hermano, vamos a conseguirlo. Voy a estar contigo, todo va a ir bien.

Eran unas palabras tan fantasiosas que ni él mismo conseguía creer. Se entristeció más al verse incapaz de aceptar sus propias mentiras.

Abrió los ojos, y se quedó contemplando el rostro dormido de su hermano pequeño. Sentía los ojos húmedos, y hubo lágrimas que no pudo detener. Dio un suave beso en su frente, fraternal, protector.

No muy lejos de esa escena, había una muchacha humana que había estado contemplando al enano más joven, una muchacha que acababa de hablar con su padre buscando un permiso.

-Yo te llevaré –dijo Sigrid acercándose a la cama donde estaban los tres enanos. La voz de la humana hizo al joven alzar la cabeza y mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de decisión-. Necesitas un barco para cruzar el lago.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Fili la miraba desde abajo con un verdadero agradecimiento en sus ojos azules, aunque no fuera capaz de expresarlo. Oin miró a Bardo, quien asintió, dándole su consentimiento.

Sigrid se acercó un poco más al enano, tendiéndole una mano para levantarse, como si supiera que la necesitaba. Apartando la mirada de reojo a Kili, tomó su mano. Fueron hacia la puerta, Fili lo hizo sin mirar atrás.

Pero en el último momento, cuando estaba en el marco, se giró por completo para verle. Para conservar esa imagen de su hermano. Permaneció más segundos de los que parecían necesarios, pero Sigrid no le amainó. Le dio todo el tiempo que necesitara, lo comprendía y compadecía demasiado.

El enano bajó la cabeza, casi apoyando la frente en el marco, con un inaudible sollozo. Dio unos pasos más hacia Sigrid, que ya lo esperaba en el barco.

No era el mismo con el que los habían llevado a la ciudad, sino un más pequeño –y rápido, intencionado por la chica-. Ella se colocó en la parte de atrás para dirigir, y Fili no muy lejos. Se sentó en la madera, tenía que reservar las pocas fuerzas que tenía para cuando estuviera en tierra. Se envolvió lo más posible en su abrigo donde guardaba sus armas. Hacía frío.

Había silencio. Nada lo rompía excepto el barco rompiendo el agua. Fili apenas podía ser consciente de las miradas que Sigrid ponía sobre él. Estaba centrado en el recuerdo de su otro viaje a través del lago. Por entonces la herida de Kili no parecía nada más que una simple herida de batalla. _Solo un rasguño_, como él había dicho. Solo un rasguño.

Se estremeció al recordar cómo había empezado todo eso, y hasta donde les había dirigido. Ahora no debería estar yendo en un barco de vuelta al reino donde les habían encerrado. Debía estar en los salones de sus antepasados junto con Kili.

Aquella era la imagen que había tenido desde el principio de su viaje. Él y Kili en los salones de Erebor. Le era imposible imaginar aquello sin su hermano.

Ahora, de repente, toda la posibilidad de hacer aquello realidad había recaído sobre él. Y si aquello debía impulsarle para continuar, no lo conseguía. Solo lo desolaba más.

Mientras dirigía el barco, la muchacha no podía apartar la mirada de él. Trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía pero tenía limitaciones aquel medio de transporte. Ella misma había estado ayudando en todo lo que podía a los enanos desde que habían acudido a su puerta.

Había observado desde la ventana la partida de los enanos, y le llamaron la atención las cuatro figuras bajas que no estaban en ese bote. Nunca olvidaría el miedo que sintió cuando uno de ellos se desmayó, y los demás comenzaron a buscar ayuda desesperadamente. Pero no hubo persona alguna en la Ciudad del Lago que diera auxilio a aquellos enanos que los necesitaban mucho más que los que habían partido a por el oro.

Hasta que llamaron a la puerta de su padre. Un humano que no pudo negarles su ayuda después de ver el pobre estado del más joven. Igual que ella había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano por ellos. Al principio su padre se había negado a dejarla llevar al enano por el lago, pero sus insistencias habían logrado que al final se lo permitiera. Quería pensar que el tiempo que ahorraran con eso aumentaría las posibilidades de que pudiera salvar a su hermano pequeño.

Quizá era ese el motivo por el que sentía tanta empatía hacia Fili, porque ambos eran hermanos mayores.

Estaban pasando por la última parte del lago desde la que se podía ver la Montaña Solitaria. Pronto sería ocultada por la niebla y el bosque. Sigrid ponía los ojos en ella, mientras miraba de reojo al enano que ya no parecía estar interesado en aquella montaña. Él seguía observando ninguna parte en la cubierta del barco. Sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que parecían más ocupados en retener las lágrimas que en ver.

Cuantas veces había intentado Sigrid encontrar unas palabras con las que poder hablar con él, subirle el ánimo lo muy poco que pudiera, iniciar una simple conversación con la que mantenerlo al menos unos minutos alejado del dolor de su alma. Pero todos esos intentos se quedaron en una boca abierta en silencio, sin nada que decir, y él sin percatarse.

Solo lo hizo, cuando vio un cambio en él. Ya se divisaba la orilla donde se debía bajar, y Fili se enderezó de la posición que tenía, aún estando sentado. Hubo algo en él que Sigrid vio cambiar, y fue entonces cuando las palabras salieron de ella.

-Nosotros te estamos dando toda la ayuda que podemos –Fili se giró hacia ella, con una ligera extrañeza añadida a la siempre tristeza-. Ahora ha llegado tu momento de actuar. Ir y conseguir salvar a tu hermano.

Acabó apartando la mirada del camino para ahora ponerla sobre ella, la mirada en sus ojos era diferente.

-Sigrid… -dijo con un hilo de voz. No era capaz de responder, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando vio que no podía seguir, ella bajó de la parte donde dirigía el barco y fue junto a él.

-Fili, yo también soy una hermana mayor. Entiendo cómo te sientes –dijo con una voz cálida y cercana, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Con él, sentía que podía ser más confiada y fuerte.

El joven bajó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello cubriera su rostro. Solo entonces se permitió soltar las lágrimas. Pero cuando alzó la cabeza por un tímido contacto de Sigrid, toda la oscuridad de su interior estaba a flor de piel.

-Tengo miedo… -soltó con un sollozo. No era digno de un enano admitir algo así, ni mostrarse tan débil. Pero estaba con una muchacha humana que podía comprenderle en un barco en un lago mientras su hermano estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Había cosas que ya no le importaban

-Lo sé. Y entiendo que no te veas con fuerzas para hacer lo que ahora debes, pero…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el choque del barco contra la tierra. Sin su capitana, había podido recorrer solo los pocos metros que quedaban hasta la orilla. Fili se incorporó, casi poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de hacerlo, dirigió una última mirada a Sigrid.

-Date prisa –dijo ella simplemente.

Fili bajó del barco, y rezó porque las energías que había tratado de acumular durante el viaje ahora le acompañaran. Bajo la mirada de Sigrid, que le esperaría en el mismo barco todo lo que hiciera falta, comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían bajado de los barriles, sus piernas le fallaron un momento. Al ver el charco de sangre que había ahí, sangre de su hermano cuando su herida era todavía reciente.

Allí él mismo se la había tenido que vendar a la desesperada con un trozo de su ropa. Y probablemente ni siquiera lo habría hecho bien. Recordó cuando Oin comenzó a examinar la herida y le cambió aquella venda por unas más limpias. Él al no encontrar un sitio para tirarla y no querer dejarla en cualquier lugar por la casa de Bardo, se la guardó.

Comenzó al instante a buscar por todos sus bolsillos, a tientas entre las armas, hasta que dio con ella. Y cuando la miró, se percató de cosas que no había visto antes.

Estaba negra, la sangre no se había coagulado. Aquello era muy grave, ¿cómo no se había percatado de ello?

Volviéndola a guardar, sin querer perderla, se puso en camino de nuevo, río arriba, dejando atrás el charco de sangre de su hermano.

Comenzó a correr. Por los caminos lisos que se encontraba entre la maleza salvaje, sin alejarse del río, pues su corriente lo debía guiar.

Más de una vez se tropezó, perdiendo durante un instante el control de sus piernas por culpa de una raíz o una piedra. Pero siempre recuperó su equilibrio sin tener que darse contra el suelo. No podía permitirse ir perdiendo tiempo así.

Aquel recorrido ya lo había hecho antes, en el sentido contrario. Ojalá pudiera contar con una subida tan rápida como había sido su bajada en los barriles, pero no había manera alguna de que fuera así. Inevitablemente el recorrido se alargaría, y eso era algo que le atemorizaba mucho.

La clave de ese plan estaba en si llegaba a tiempo o no. La diferencia entre la victoria o el fracaso, la vida y la muerte, estaba en tan solo unos minutos. Unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar pensar eso, y volvió a poner la vista en su camino. Aún no había avanzado mucho del recorrido, ni siquiera podía ver a lo lejos la presa de los elfos.

_Aquella presa donde…_

Agitó la cabeza. Por lo que más quisiera, tenía que dejar de llevar a su mente pensamientos que lo debilitaban.

Aceleró más. Movió sus piernas a una velocidad que pocas veces había alcanzado antes. No le importaba llegar al límite de sus músculos, sus pulmones o su corazón. No le importaría caer desmayado una vez todo aquello hubiera acabado.

Sentía su rostro enrojeciéndose, el sudor empapándolo; las bocanadas de aire insuficientes como para llenar sus pulmones, el dolor en su lado a cada respiración, los músculos de sus piernas moviéndose sin cesar cada vez más débiles e incapaces, el corazón latiéndole en las sienes a un ritmo que parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Y a pesar de la determinación de su espíritu, llegó un momento en el que su cuerpo falló.

Un tropiezo con sus propios pies, cuyas piernas débiles no pudieron remediar. Sus brazos llegaron justo a tiempo para detener la caída. Con las pequeñas pero afiladas piedras del suelo sus manos y su rostro se arañaron.

Hubiera deseado ponerse en pie en el mismo momento en el que la caída había finalizado, pero cuando sus huesos dieron contra el suelo, y encontraron al fin un instante de descanso tras aquella paliza, no quisieron dejarle levantarse.

Y conforme se vio incapaz de seguir avanzando, una horrible sensación de impotencia lo invadió. Se sus pulmones salieron sollozos e hipeos, dificultando aún más su respiración.

Sintió que se mareaba por la falta de aire y el agotamiento. La cabeza le retumbaba, sentía que podía perder el conocimiento ahí mismo. Y si aquello ocurría…

Solo le quedaba una opción. Por primera vez desde que había sucedido esa desgracia, trató de llevar la imagen de Kili a su mente. Desde que le habían clavado la flecha, todo el daño que le había ido haciendo lentamente, cuando se había desmayado en sus propios brazos, sus desgarradores gritos con que solo le tocaran la herida… Lo que ocurriría si ahora no se ponía en pie.

Estaba tan débil que este movimiento le supuso un enorme esfuerzo. Buscó a tientas la espada más grande que tenía, y empuñándola fuertemente la clavó en el suelo. Lentamente, apoyándose en ella, fue levantándose.

Y volvió a correr. No tan deprisa como antes, era incapaz, pero aun así nada más ponerse en pie reanudó su camino.

Un camino que apenas duró unos metros. Hasta que llegó a la orilla del río, y lo encontró frente a él.

La presa en la que su hermano había recibido la flecha.

Y al fondo, la fortaleza del reino de los elfos.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento no haber encontrado un punto mejor para cortar la historia u.u Por favor, dejad review ^^ En unos días subiré el siguiente capítulo.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

Sintió al instante un impulso de energía que su espíritu dirigía a su cuerpo, un ánimo porque ya estuviera tan cerca de su objetivo, cuando aún ni siquiera había atardecido. Si todo seguía así, llegaría a tiempo…

Era tan necesario un pensamiento positivo en esos momentos aquello fue suficiente.

Siguió adelante, hacia la entrada. No podía entrar por la puerta principal al reino, su única esperanza era poder colarse por la misma trampilla por la que habían salido en los barriles. El entrar al reino y evitar que lo encerraran era lo más arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba a un elfo. A la elfa.

Ignorando como pudo todas las imágenes que vinieron cuando pasó por al lado de la presa, y caminando por al lado de río hasta llegar a la cueva, comenzó a subir como pudo por las rocas. Su agotado cuerpo agradeció varias veces el agua que lo salpicaba.

Tenía que llegar hasta lo más alto, ahí podía ver perfectamente la trampilla, la entrada a la continuación de su plan. El camino de escalada se fue haciendo más difícil por momentos, pero con la vista puesta ahí arriba no se detuvo.

Sintió como unas esperanzas se renovaban cuando pudo tocar con sus propias manos la rendija entre la trampilla y la roca.

Se colocó en el lugar más cómodo posible para abrir, y sacó la espada más resistente que llevaba. De forma cuidada y habilidosa, la introdujo en la rendija. Rezó por que los elfos con contaran con extremas medidas de seguridad ahí. La movió con cuidado de que el filo no saliera demasiado al otro lado, y fue poco a poco haciendo palanca buscando el mejor lugar. Cuando escuchó un clic y sintió como la resistencia desaparecía, una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su cara.

Se colocó como pudo para poder mirar hacia el interior levantando la trampilla lo menos posible. Comprobó que no había elfos ahí, y con un salto pasó los brazos y así impulsó todo su cuerpo adentro.

Cuando estuvo en la bodega, una nueva mirada circular le confirmó que no había nadie ahí. Pero el ruido que había hecho entrando no tardaría en atraer a alguien. Pasó unos segundos buscando un escondite o una salida segura, cuando escuchó unos pasos que venían. Rápidamente se ocultó entre unos barriles.

Cuando oyó sus voces tan cerca como para saber que estaban en esa habitación, se encogió sobre sí mismo y casi detuvo su respiración. No podía hacer ningún ruido, no podía dejar que lo descubriesen. No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Ni siquiera podía asomarse para ver si la elfa que buscaba estaba con ellos, su única forma de reconocerla era por las voces. Trató de recordar la conversación que ella había tenido con Kili, su tono.

Pero no la reconoció. Esa muchacha no estaba ahí. Lo que por desgracia si oyó fue el sonido de los elfos moviendo los barriles de la habitación en busca del posible intruso. El miedo a que llegaran hasta él lo invadió, y no podía hacer nada. Se quedó completamente quieto, evitó hacer cualquier ruido posible, y solo esperó a que eso pasara, rezando porque aquella misión no fuera a fracasar ahora que ya había llegado hasta ahí.

Y tuvo que aguantar con toda su alma un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó como alguien les llamaba, y se marcharon. Aún sin estar totalmente seguro, esperó unos segundos más en el silencio. Pero no había tiempo que perder, en cualquier momento podrían volver.

Un enano no tenía una capacidad para moverse de forma veloz y etérea, pero aquella vez lo necesitó. Salió de aquella sala en cuestión de segundos, preguntándose con desesperación donde podría encontrarla.

Lo poco que había visto durante el tiempo que habían pasado ahí, pero sabía lo grande que era ese lugar. Podría perderse en cualquier momento.

Su única escapada posible era la trampilla, una vez en el pasillo trató de memorizar cada paso que daba para luego poder volver.

Su respiración volvía a ser corta y silenciosa, jamás había dado pasos con tanta suavidad. Pero por ahora la suerte le sonreía y esa era la clave de que no lo hubieran atrapado aún, que no se hubiera encontrado con ningún elfo.

Miraba a todos lados, sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier mínimo sonido que pudiera escucharse de lejos. Pero tuvo un grave fallo que ni él ni nadie habría podido ver venir cuando pasó una esquina y muy cerca se encontró a un elfo sentado, totalmente quieto y silencioso.

Fili volvió a ocultarse inmediatamente. Durante unos segundos permaneció con la espalada pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados con fuerza rezando por que no lo hubiera visto. Pero le escuchó levantarse.

Su respiración se cortó un instante, mientras necesitó unos segundos que no tenía para buscar una vía de escape. Corrió desesperadamente hacia un pequeño pasillo frente a él.

Giró dos veces más y entonces perdió el rumbo de a donde iba, al girarse se encontró con un laberinto de idénticos pasillos imposible de adivinar por cuál había ido.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de su ser, viendo todo derrumbarse sobre él. Los elfos le habían encontrado, en cuanto dieran la alarma todo el reino se lanzaría sobre él y no tendría escapatoria, y Kili…

Sintió unos pasos tan cerca que tuvo que reaccionar. Volvió a correr con desesperación y sin que le importara ya el silencio. Tenía que huir, de cualquier manera. Aquellos pasillos a los que había llegado estaban muy vacíos, podría darles esquinazo allí…

Fili sabía perfectamente que ya no tendría manera de librarse de los elfos, pero en su situación necesitaba creer que todavía le quedaba alguna esperanza, de que podría ocurrir un milagro antes de que lo alcanzaran…

Pero aquellos pasillos dieron a uno más grande. Fili sintió el temor de que aquel pudiera ser más transitado, pero a aquellas alturas no podía volver atrás, solo seguir corriendo.

Mas cuando llegó al final y vio a un elfo ahí que lo detectó, se detuvo en seco. Su vista estaba borrosa y su mente solo era capaz de asimilar su inminente fracaso.

Luego, todo cambió, cuando reconoció la larga cascada de cobre que caía por su espalda.

Quedó unos segundos paralizado ante aquella imagen, admirando a aquella dama con los ojos brillantes, su cuerpo relajado y olvidando su huida; estaba viendo algo algo más valioso que todas las joyas de Erebor, más valioso que la Piedra del Arca.

Cuando ella se le lanzó encima, seguía con aquella ilusión en su pecho y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de evitar que lo detuviera. Cuando ella lo tuvo agarrado por los brazos a su espalda y le habló, el joven regresó a la situación de prisa y desesperación que estaba viviendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, enano?

Ya la había encontrado, ahora tenía que pedirle ayuda. Tragó saliva cuando vinieron a su mente las imágenes vividas, mientras buscaba las palabras para suplicarle.

-E-res tú la que habló con uno de nosotros cuando estuvimos presos, ¿verdad? –dijo con voz temblorosa-. Kili…

No podía ver su rostro, todo lo que supo de su reacción al oír ese nombre fue el ligero afloje que dio a su agarre.

-Por favor… -cuando llegó a la siguiente parte, sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo y su voz teñirse de llanto. No podía llorar delante de los elfos, pero cuando le pidió aquello, todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel-. A él… mi hermano… le han clavado una flecha de morgul. El veneno… -fue incapaz de continuar. La elfa sentía el cuerpo del enano temblar, el dolor emanando de él.

Dándole la espalda y perdido en su propio mal, Fili no pudo ver la expresión de horror y pánico que se dibujó durante un instante en el rostro de la elfa.

Todo lo que notó Fili fue su agarre aflojado. Como una señal de ella para que se soltara. Lo hizo con un solo brazo para meter una mano en su bolsillo, y antes de que ella pudiera ponerse en guardia por si estaba sacando un arma, se giró y le mostró la venda empapada en granate y negro.

La expresión volvió a la elfa y esta vez él si la pudo ver. Pero no floreció el alivio. Ella tomó en sus manos la innegable prueba del morgul, observando y oliendo la líquida mancha, mientras que el corazón del enano se encogía con miedo y en el suyo parecían estar despertando cosas nuevas.

Cuando el silencio se alargó hasta un punto insoportable, Fili volvió a hablar en una desesperada súplica. Ya nada le importaba más que la vida de su hermano.

-Por favor… está muy mal, si no… -soltó un sollozo, y por su rostro cayó una lágrima solitaria-. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Puedes curarle, si no lo haces él va a…

Bajó la cabeza con su garganta incapaz de hablar ya. No vio los ojos verdes de la elfa cuando apretó la tela en sus manos.

Fili permaneció con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sin sentir nada a su alrededor y solo aguardando en su desesperación durante unos segundos eternos.

Entonces, la elfa le tomó del brazo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo sus débiles piernas moviéndose arrastradas por ella. La extrañeza surgió, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras en la mente del enano un amanecer empezaba a verse, en la de la elfa había una tormenta, revuelta, nublosa y confusa.

Tauriel, la única de su raza que había hablado con los enanos cuando los atraparon. Que había conversado con él y tratándolo como un igual. En su lucha contra los orcos lo había defendido, cuando estaba herido. Resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez el grito que había soltado al caer en el barril, aquel grito que la había hecho distraerse y cometer un error en la batalla. A la capitana de la guardia élfica, pocas cosas la podían distraer así.

No dejaba de escuchar la voz de Kili, cada palabra que habían compartido, acompañadas de acelerados latidos de su corazón. Cómo si tratara de decirle algo.

Ni siquiera sabía adonde estaba llevando al otro enano. Lo dirigía por los pasillos que conocía tan bien evitando que otros los pudieran ver. Cuando llegaron junto a una despensa, se detuvo ahí de golpe.

Tauriel no estaba controlando aquello que sucedía en su interior. Su propio corazón se le escapaba de las manos. Cruzó la puerta con el enano hacia la habitación llena de vegetales.

Y frente a ella la primera con la que se encontró, fue la que tomó en sus manos acariciándola tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Athelas… la cura del morgul…

Detrás, sin quitar la vista de ella, Fili reconoció aquella planta como la que Bofur había conseguido.

-Tenemos de esas hierbas –dijo, haciendo a la elfa girarse de repente.

El silencio vino. Unos segundos que duraron una infinidad. Quedaron mirándose a los ojos, los azules empapados de él bajo los verdes ligeramente húmedos de ella. Entre ellos dos había una vida en juego, sobre los hombros de Tauriel estaba ahora la carga de la decisión.

Fili podía sentir la duda que estaba surgiendo en ella, y su pecho se llenó del temor de que ella no accediera a ayudarles. Si eso ocurría, ya no le quedaba nada… No era un consuelo el haber hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle, realmente necesitaba que su hermano se salvara.

Sintió que lloraba de nuevo, pero no ocultó las lágrimas, al igual que las palabras que salían de su boca aferrándose a aquella última esperanza.

-Por favor, lo estamos perdiendo, si no vienes, él morirá… -la última palabra fue un puñal en el corazón de los dos-. Solo tú puedes salvarle, tiene que ser deprisa, ¿qué vas a hacer…?

Aquellos dolorosos instantes de silencio volvieron. La respiración de Tauriel se agitaba, se sentía mareada por todo lo que salía de su pecho y su cabeza. La desesperación y la confusión se arremolinaban y era necesaria una respuesta inminente.

Frente a ella, había un enano llorando. Aquella raza tan fuerte, tan dura como la piedra. Por otro enano cuya vida estaba en peligro. Un enano joven, con una mentalidad insensata, con una familia que se preocupaba por él; un muchacho fascinado por el mundo a quién ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Jamás se había sentido tan insegura, pero aquella petición solo podía tener una respuesta y su alma lo sabía. Cuando le habló a aquel enano, quiso que la decisión pudiera oírse.

-Voy a salvarle.

Fili alzó la cabeza al instante, Tauriel pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos azules que finalmente había podido surgir, que deslumbraba con la esperanza que había encontrado, reflejando la luz con la que veía a esa elfa, la estrella que estaba iluminando la oscuridad.

El joven quedó mirándola absorbido durante un momento en aquella luz que había surgido, pero regresó a la realidad cuando ella volvió a arrastrarlo agarrándole del brazo, haciéndole recordar que todavía no se había salvado.

Los dirigió por el reino con una maestría que impidió que se pudieran encontrar con algún otro elfo. Poco a poco a Fili le parecía ir reconociendo los pasillos.

-¿Dónde os encontráis? –preguntó una vez la elfa, algo necesario para saber el camino.

-En la Ciudad del Lago –ella asintió, y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí lo llevó hasta la bodega.

Salieron por el mismo lugar por el que él había entrado.

Cuando Fili pudo salir al fin y volver a ver la luz del sol, observó con temor que ya había atardecido. Con una elfa a su lado no le preocupaba que la noche cayera a mitad de su camino, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar Kili.

Comprendió la auténtica prisa que había, cuando vio lo rápido que ella corría. Con sus piernas largas y su gran resistencia, la velocidad justa para no dejar atrás al enano.

-¿Cómo estaba cuando te fuiste? –preguntó ella mientras iban. Por lo que Tauriel sabía del morgul, podía empezar a actuar al instante de herir a la víctima, pero al principio la herida de Kili había sido como un flechazo normal. Si en aquella arma el veneno no era tan potente, tendrían más tiempo.

-Al principio la herida solo le dolía, hasta podía caminar. Pero anoche empezó a ponerse cada vez peor… estaba muy pálido y agotado… -tragó saliva y trató de controlarse para poder contar a la elfa aquello, si ella lo iba a curar necesitaba saberlo-. Esta mañana tuvo un desmayo y le dio fiebre… y en la pierna tenía un dolor insoportable…

Tauriel asintió, cuando vio que al enano empezaba a costarle hablar. Como pensaba, el efecto del veneno era lento, su cuerpo podría resistir… un tiempo. Pero por como lo había descrito, no les quedaba mucho. Teniendo las athelas y pudiendo curarle, la clave estaba en llegar a la Ciudad del Lago a tiempo.

Se movían tan deprisa por el bosque que tras un rato, cuando la presa y la entrada se habían quedado muy atrás, Fili comenzó a sentirse igual que en su carrera a la ida. Pero cada vez que sentía a sus piernas destrozarse y su corazón y sus pulmones desear pararse, ponía la mirada en la elfa, y sentía sus energías renovarse, por lo cerca que estaban ya de poder salvar a su hermano.

Se le hizo un sendero largo, por las desesperadas prisas y estar viendo la noche caer y el tiempo transcurrir. Trataba de reconocer donde estaban, si quedaba mucho para el lago, pero no había tenido tiempo de guardar esas imágenes. Rezando una y otra vez por que pudieran llegar a tiempo, simplemente seguía a la elfa.

Cuando estuvieron muy cerca de su destino, un grito de mujer le avisó.

Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz de Sigrid. Miró a su compañera, buscando en ella que hacer. La elfa ya estaba poniendo la mirada en la oscuridad de la maleza, en busca de la procedencia de aquel grito.

Cuando se acercaron más, Fili pudo ver a la joven gritar, y a un orco sobre ella. Sintiendo que la debía defender, sacó sus dos espadas, pero antes de poder empuñarlas una flecha atravesó de una parte a otra la cabeza del orco.

Tanto Fili como Sigrid la miraron, aliviados de que la lucha hubiera durado tan poco. Pero rápidamente Fili corrió hacia ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en un árbol. Le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás herida? –ella negó con la cabeza, y cuando vio a la elfa que estaba con él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se puso en pie y les indicó que subieran rápido al barco.

-Vi a un grupo de orcos yendo hacia la ciudad –explicó una vez estaba navegando-. Me escondí y cuando pasaron pensé que no me habían visto, pero… Uno de ellos volvió y me atacó. Gracias por haber llegado a tiempo y salvarme.

Sigrid miraba a ambos, cada uno en una parte del bote. Fili estaba sentado, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la segunda carrera de vuelta. La elfa, en lugar de eso, estaba de pie, mirando hacia delante. Había escuchado sobre la visión de los elfos, no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba, pero quizá pudiera estar viendo lo que sucedía en la ciudad desde allí.

Muy a menudo Fili levantaba la cabeza para mirarla. Ella seguía con una expresión impasible, sin mostrar lo asustada y preocupada que estaba en realidad. En el interior de ambos prácticamente estaban los mismos tristes sentimientos, solo que ella evitaba mostrarlos, y él era incapaz de contenerlos. Pero el dolor estaba ahí, repartido igualmente en ambos corazones.

Fili llegó a ponerse en pie cuando la ciudad se divisó más cercana. Dio un paso dudoso hacia la elfa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba observando la localidad con los ojos entrecerrados.

Unos segundos después, empuñó sus dagas, que habían estado en su vaina. Antes de que Fili pudiera atemorizarse por esto ella habló.

-Hay orcos ahí –declaró, haciendo a Fili y Sigrid cruzaran una mirada asustada. Luego, ambos la miraron a ella-. Están concentrándose en una casa.

-Van a por nosotros –dijo Fili. No era una pregunta. Sintió un escalofrío y un miedo y desesperación crecientes al pensar si los orcos podrían haberle hecho algo a su hermano.

Pronto la humana y el enano también los vieron. En la casa que temían. Sigrid dejó el barco a una distancia prudencial, y cuando bajaron ninguno de los tres se separó.

Los dos guerreros empuñaban sus armas, caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta. Sus enemigos no los localizaron al principio. Estaban en los escalones de la entrada atentos al interior preparándose para pasar.

Cuando, por encima de todos, un desgarrador grito rompió la noche.

Fili sintió en su interior estallar dos volcanes de pánico y de alivio por igual. Sin importarle la el factor de la entrada apartó a las dos chicas y se introdujo de golpe en la casa. Se movió apuñalando a cada orco que se le pusiera por delante en busca de Kili, siguiendo sus gritos que encogían su corazón.

Lo encontró en el suelo, caído de la cama, retorciéndose en la seminconsciencia. Una expresión de dolor deformaba su rostro. Quedó unos segundos parado ante aquella terrible imagen cuando el ataque de un orco por la espalda y un grito de guerra de la elfa lo devolvieron a la realidad, a la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar.

Cogió su espada. Lanzó el resto de armas a sus compañeros, igual que hizo la elfa. Luchó con fiereza queriendo librarse de una vez de aquellos malditos seres, los culpables de lo que les estaba pasando. Una vez los mataran a todos, podrían curarle…

Apretó la frente tratando de ignorar los gritos detrás de él. Estaba muy cerca de Kili, no podía apartarse de él. Tenía que defenderle, protegerle.

Fue una lucha dura. Ellos les superaban en número, pero contando con la elfa entre ellos tuvieron una gran ventaja.

Cuando el último orco cayó bajo su daga, Tauriel corrió hacia donde estaba Kili.

Se encontró con la imagen de él seminconsciente, revolviéndose de dolor y gritando desgarradoramente. Estaba en los brazos de su hermano, quien trataba inútilmente de calmarle y aliviarle. Fue durante un instante, al ver el rostro deformado por el dolor de Kili y no oír nada más que su grito, que su cuerpo se paralizó, impotente ante esa imagen, y el auténtico pánico se mostró en su rostro.

Nada más que el último orco cayera, Fili fue al suelo junto a su hermano. Lo tomó en sus brazos con él temblando. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro del sudor por la fiebre. Probablemente ni siquiera pudiera ya sentir su contacto, pero tenía que estar ahí con él. Lo tomó en sus brazos acunándolo suavemente, como cuando eran niños. Acarició su espalda en círculos calmantes. Pero de nada servía. No conseguía que dejara de revolverse o de gritar por el dolor. No conseguía calmarle, aquello era algo muy grave a lo que nunca antes se habían enfrentado.

Se sintió tan impotente y tenía tanto miedo por él, de si quizá ya era demasiado tarde y el veneno ya no se podía curar, que volvió a notar las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Pero notó una presencia a su lado, y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la elfa.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ella de pie junto al enano herido, él teniéndolo en sus brazos. Y por unos instantes de un segundo, Fili y Tauriel quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin que nada más que ellos tres existiera.

Un nuevo grito de Kili les devolvió a la realidad, y entonces Tauriel se percató de que todas las miradas de la casa estaban sobre ella. Uno de los enanos se acercó y le tendió las hierbas. Las tomó en sus manos, y volviendo a mirar una vez más a Kili, supo que tenía que actuar. Rápido.

Tumbadlo.

Ponerle la cabeza en alto.

Dadme un cuenco con agua.

Sujetadle.

A pesar de lo mucho que se movía, entre los tres enanos lo colocaron sobre la mesa. Lo agarraron para que no se cayera y le pusieron la cabeza en alto con lo primero que encontraron.

Fili fue el que más cerca se colocó del agonizante enano, sosteniéndolo por la cabeza y el pecho. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo sujetó con cuidado, sin apartar la vista de la elfa que preparaba la curación.

Una vez Tauriel tuvo listas las hierbas, abrió la parte del pantalón que cubría la herida. Había tanta tensión en el momento que se paralizó al ver la sangre negra. Cruzó una nueva mirada con el enano, cuyos ojos azules le pedían que hiciera lo que hiciera falta.

Tauriel comenzó a decir unas palabras en élfico, la curación. Metió las hierbas en la llaga de Kili. El grito más fuerte que podía soltar sonó, su dolor se incrementó tanto que hicieron falta hasta los brazos de la niña para sujetarlo.

Fili lo sujetó con más fuerza, solo tratando de ayudar a que aquello funcionara. Tauriel seguía haciendo la curación como podía, sintió que Kili se calmaba y aquello se hacía más sencillo. Podía notar como la curación actuaba y viajaba por su sangre, limpiándola.

Fili alternaba miradas entre la elfa y su hermano, preocupado, temiendo que pudiera no funcionar. Vio que Kili comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos, cayendo en una especie de trance. Entonces apretó más protectoramente sus brazos, y no apartó la mirada de él.

Pudo ver, entonces, como en los últimos momentos de la curación, parecía levemente recuperar la consciencia, y le vio tratar de fijar la vista en lo que había frente a él.

La había reconocido.

Los ojos de Kili se iluminaron. Fili le conocía muy bien, pudo saber lo que significaba esa mirada.

El aplique de las hierbas de Tauriel se suavizó. El cuerpo de Kili se tranquilizó por completo, como si su dolor y su miedo hubieran desaparecido al ver aquella hermosa imagen.

La curación se terminó. Nadie necesitó preguntar que había salido bien.

Sin que sus fuerzas aguantaran más, Kili cayó dormido sobre la mesa. Un sueño tranquilo, sin dolencia ya en él.

Poco a poco, todos los que estaban sujetándole alrededor se fueron marchando. A excepción de Fili. Aunque su hermano ya estuviera bien, no se atrevía a soltarlo, no lo haría nunca más.

Tauriel se limpiaba las manos manchadas de sangre y hojas con un paño al lado de la mesa. Pero la imagen que había detrás de ella la llamaba. El enano que había ido a por ella, mirándola teniendo en sus ojos azules un infinito agradecimiento, imposible de expresar con palabras.

-Gracias –dijo cuando recuperó el aliento-. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano.

Por fin una sonrisa pudo iluminar el rostro de Tauriel. Una sonrisa cálida y acogedora.

-Hice lo que debía –respondió. Había olvidado lo que pudiera pasar con sus compañeros en su reino. Ahora se daba cuenta de que si no hubiera ido a ayudar a aquel enano, jamás se lo habría perdonado a sí misma-. La curación ha funcionado bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y mirando a aquella elfa a la que tanto le debía, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Fili, a vuestro servicio –se presentó, ahora que la paz había llegado. La elfa casi rio enternecida ante esto.

-Tauriel –respondió ella, contenta de que por fin pudiera conocer ese nombre.

Ya no había gritos de dolor que destrozaran el silencio, solo la profunda y calmada respiración de Kili.

Tauriel miró a su alrededor, y ahora que tenían unos instantes de tranquilidad, preguntó una duda que llevaba rato teniendo.

-No estáis los mismos enanos que antes. ¿Han partido ya?

-Esta mañana –asintió Fili-. A Kili… Thorin no le dejó ir. Algunos de nosotros nos quedamos con él para ayudarle. Yo… no podía irme sin él. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Tauriel volvió a sonreír, mirando aliviada y conmovida la imagen de los dos hermanos, a salvo.

-He escuchado sobre la lealtad de los enanos.

Fili bajó la mirada cuando dijo aquello, pero la volvió a alzar hacia aquella dama a la que estaría agradecido por siempre, que sentía muy cercana.

-He escuchado sobre el aprecio a la vida de los elfos.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros una vez más, en esta ocasión con la mayor familiaridad. Bajo sus brazos, Fili sintió como Kili empezaba a volver en sí.

Se preguntó si debía decirle a Tauriel la forma en que Kili la miraba, por si tan centrada en su curación no había visto el brillo en sus ojos. Pero conocía bien a su hermano, y sabía que él mismo se lo diría.

Tauriel se apartó de ellos un momento, para coger unas vendas y tratar la herida que aunque el veneno ya hubiera pasado seguía abierta. Sabiendo que su hermano ya estaba a salvo, se apartó de la mesa para dejar a Tauriel trabajar.

Quiso dejar a ellos dos unos tranquilos momentos a solas, y poder respirar él al fin después de toda la tensión que habían sufrido. Fue al rincón donde estaban Oin y Bofur, pero desde ahí no dejó de mirar a los dos que estaban en la mesa.

Aunque no se percataran, no apartó los ojos de ellos. Y mientras veía la escena que ahí transcurría, solo pudo sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, por favor dejad reviews n.n<strong>


End file.
